It's our Game now
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: Neku and the others find themselves involved in the game again. Why? It seems a strange group has hacked into the game, and Joshua decided his proxy is perfect for the job of figuring out who.
1. Chapter 1

It's our Game now

Chapter 1: Repetition 

"So, let me get this straight. Players have 7 days to complete missions. If they fail a mission, they get erased. And the players are dead people."

"Yes."

"And the players are hunted down by reapers?"

"Reapers also create walls and issue conditions to pass the walls."

"Yeah… So…"

"So?"

"So you want me to hack into this thing?"

"Yes."

"…. You want me to hack into a game filled with dead people, murderous tattoo animals, and assassins with black wings."

"Can you?"

"What do you mean, _Can I_?! Of course _I_ can…."

"Will you?"

"Have I ever said no to a challenge?"

"There was that time with the jello shots…"

"Shut up."

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------

Neku Sakuraba was walking silently down the street, happily listening to his music. He was on his way to meet Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme again. For the past few months, since they were brought back to life, the group had met together every day after school. Sometimes it was in front of the statue of Hachiko, sometimes it was at 104 (much to Shiki's joy) and sometimes, it was at the WildKat. This was one of those days. Neku was always a little nervous when going to the WildKat, but then he always felt so at ease around Mr. Hanekoma. CAT. Neku still loved his art. Still loved pretty much everything CAT made. The only thing that made going to the WildKat bearable was the fact that it was so easy to talk to Mr. Hanekoma.

It's just, the memories… The game. Neku accepted the game as just another part of his life, something he had gone through that was over now. But sometimes he remembered all the crap he had endured, the battle he had to fight, without the choice of whether he wanted to fight it or not. But the game had taught him important things about other people. Accepting them, for better or for worse. It was a valuable lesson. It was the only thing, besides his new found friends, that the game had given him. His friends. He could see them now, sitting at a table outside the WildKat. It was Shiki who saw him first, standing up and eagerly waving to get his attention. Rhyme and Beat followed the direction she was looking, and joined her in waving. Beat was shouting greetings at the top of his lungs. Neku smiled, and waved back.

"Hi guys." Neku said, smiling lightly. Rhyme beamed, Shiki jumped up and hugged Neku, and Beat continued shouting greetings.

"Beat, not so loud." Rhyme said, smiling gently. Beat grinned and sat down. It was a happy reunion, just like it always was. Neku's eyes went up, gazing into the café. And he caught sight of Hanekoma's face. The man, who normally seemed in a state of eternal zen, had an expression of serious concern on his face. Something was up… "Hey… Guys. What's wrong with Mr. H?" Neku whispered, glancing at him.

"We don't know, he's been like that all morning." Rhyme answered quietly.

"It might have something to do with.. you know… with the…" Shiki rubbed the back of her head, not really wanting to bring it up herself.

"With the UG. And it probably is, giving the expression that he has. I doubt Mr. H would be troubled by anything except a problem with The Game." Neku said quietly. The group was silent for a few minutes, but luckily for everyone, Beat broke the silence.

"Yo, what are we doing moping about that shit? We be over that! We're alive now, and we is gonna stay that way, ya know?!" Beat announced. The others looked at him, then smiled, and began laughing. During their spell of laughter, Mr. Hanekoma had walked towards them, leaning against the doorway. He looked up, and watched a familiar face approach. The figure raised their arm halfway to give a lazy, dainty wave. Mr. Hanekoma smiled. He knew that they were not going to like what was coming next, but they would have to get over it.

The UG needed them.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

" Everything is going perfectly. Not a single mistake anywhere. These pins are performing exactly as expected. Even better, actually. The game isn't even registering them as foreign objects. They're invisible."

"Perfect."

"No, not perfect. They're invisible to the game's controls, not to the people in the game. They've been sighted."

"Will the sightings interfere with, our mission?"

"No. Not only are they faster than the game's enforcers, but they can jump out of the UG and into the RG faster than any Reaper could."

"Beautiful."

"Isn't it? I just love a good hacking."

------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Neku and the others slowly stopped laughing. They sat there for a few minutes, grinning at each other, and just enjoying the peaceful aura the area held. Just as Neku was about to start a conversation with his friends, a familiar voice sounded behind them, causing all 4 to freeze.

"Hello, Ne-ku. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Neku slowly turned around to face the speaker. Joshua stood, hands on hips, smiling in that annoying way that had always made Neku want to punch him in the face. Neku didn't really know how to react. On one hand, Joshua had been Neku's trusted partner. But on the other hand, Joshua had played Neku, and SHOT. HIM. Neku decided to go for an approach in the middle.

"Joshua? Why are you here?" He asked, sounding, looking confused. Beat went to shout something, but Rhyme lifted her hand and held him back by tugging on his shirt. Joshua smirked again, reigniting Neku's urge to punch him. But it's what Joshua said that held Neku back.

"I need your help."

"What, are you going to shoot me again?" The words left Neku's mouth before Neku had the chance to think about it. Mr. Hanekoma frowned disapprovingly, but said nothing. That Joshua wanted to bring Neku into it, just proved to him that there still existed a bond between those two. And by the slightly ashamed look on Neku's face, the ex-player knew about the bond too.

"I was thinking about it." Joshua said slowly, smirking still. "But then, I got ahold of a couple of pretty little pins that I think will do the trick instead… No loss of life this way."

"Why do you need to bring Neku back into the game, yo? Someone knock you off yer game?!" Beat growled. Joshua slowly shook his head.

"Not just Neku. You all stood out, even if it was in a really, insignificant way." Joshua smirked, staring at Beat. Beat gave his normal shout and started towards Joshua. It took Neku and Rhyme to keep him back. Shiki finally spoke. "Then… Why do you need… us?" She asked. In her heart, Shiki was terrified. She didn't want back in the game, didn't want to die again.

"Well… Mr. H, you want to take this one?" Attention shifted towards CAT. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Someone hacked into the game."

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

I think a few of them might be a little OOC, but I've never been perfect at writing in character anyway. Besides, this is for fun!

Anyhoo, yes. This is about someone, or really, a group of someones, hacking into the game.

I don't own TWEWY, or any of it's characters. I do own the two that speak in nothing but quotes.

"_There was that time with the jello shots…"_

"_Shut up."_

If you ask reaaaallllll nicely, I may write the jello shot story.

Mysterious Person B: If you do, I will kill you.

Psh, yeah right.

Mysterious Person A: I'll help!

O.o WHAT, WHY?!

Mysterious Person A: *dark expression* I know the plot.

Oh dear me. REVIEW? Pwease?


	2. Hacked

It's our Game Now

Chapter 2: Hacked

Multiple things loves. One, I had totally forgotten about this until I checked out of my extra email accounts. I saw the four reviews and I was like 'oh yeah huh…'

Second, I really didn't want to end the last chapter, buuut I figured that was an awesome cliffhanger that I couldn't pass up.

In the time that's passed since I last wrote, I kidnapped Joshua. He'll state the obvious.

Joshua: LunarShinobi owns neither Square Einx, nor The World Ends With You.

It's truly a pity.

* * *

"Someone hacked the game."

"What do you mean, someone hacked the game? Isn't that what _you_ did?" Neku didn't really see the purpose in getting worked up over someone else hacking the game. That, and he dealt with the game long enough, and this didn't seem important enough for him to care.

"Well, yes, but I already knew where all the back doors were." Joshua continued his smirk, staring at Neku. The boy was skeptical of his intentions, but he could see it in Neku's eyes. His old proxy was going to say yes, regardless of the facts. It made Joshua smile.

"That, and whoever this didn't use any backdoors. They _made_ their own door. It only released a signal once and then it was gone. We can't find it, and more importantly, we can't find them." Mr. Hanekoma explained.

"Cant… find them? You, you're the composer! Cantchu see everything in Shibuya?" Beat asked, shock sketched onto his face.

"Normally… yes, I can see pretty much everything. But they seem especially skilled at avoiding Mr. H and me." Joshua crossed his arms and frowned.

"So, aside from the door they made, you have no idea who they are, or how to find them, but you want us to go into the UG and look for them anyway?" Neku asked, a little mad. He wouldn't let Joshua kill him for a wild goose chase. Actually, he wouldn't let Joshua kill him at all.

"Well, Ne-ku, they obviously know to avoid me, but maybe they won't avoid you and you'll catch a glimpse." Joshua smirked. Neku slowly walked closer, and stared his ex-partner in the eyes. Joshua just continued smiling, unphased.

"How. Would. We. Get. In." Neku hissed slowly.

"Phones, Catch."

Neku barely had the time to turn around before a pin was tossed to him. He lifed his hand, finding himself lucky enough to catch the pin. Neku gazed at it for a few seconds. It was about the average size of most pins, maybe a little more than an inch in diameter. It was a pretty light blue color, like diluted sky, then sparkled in the sunlight. Silver spark like marks danced around the pin in a whirlpool like pattern. Starting in the middle of the pin and stretching towards the edge was a pair of silver, feathery wings. Neku shuddered. A strange power seemed to come off the pin in waves.

"Those pins allow them to slide in and out of the UG in total silence. No detection." Mr. Hanekoma said quietly, handing similar pins to the other three.

"How did you get the, if they hide from you?" Shiki asked. She held the pin loosely in her hands, admiring it's beauty.

"There was… a player. Her partner was erased, she was alone in A-East. A reaper moved in to finish her off, but she pulled out these pins and apparently began to beg to be left alone, to have her 7 minutes alone before she was erased. The reaper seemed to realize these pins were worth something, and they left her alone… The noise got her… We realized exactly what they were when we got them." Mr. Hanekoma returned to his spot in the doorway.

Neku put the pin on his shirt, and then stared at Joshua, a wary look in his eyes. "All we have to do is find them."

"Of course, Neku. I'll do the rest."

"What about the noise?"

"You can still use psychs, of course."

Neku turned away and walked back to Shiki. She had already put the pin onto her skirt, having realized that Neku had wordlessly agreed to help Joshua, that they were going back in. "It's a good thing that I carry Mr. Mew around then." She said, trying to get Neku to smile. He was bothered, by having to re-enter the UG. Neku took the bait, and smiled at her a little. "You mean the pig?"

"He's a cat!"

"I'm glad you decided to work with me again, Neku. This time willingly." Joshua remarked, getting the feeling that Neku was now trying to ignore him.

"How do we use these things?" Beat asked, turning his head every which way and trying to see if he could see any players, or reapers.

"That, we're not too sure of." Joshua admitted slowly. "We haven't tried them, to be perfectly honest."

Neku chuckled at the irony. Joshua. Honest. Yeaaahhhh.

"Maybe, it's just like using a psych." Shiki suggested. It was quiet for a few minutes, as everyone thought over Shiki's suggestion. Neku sighed, remembering his old skill with psychs. He slowly lifted his hand up over the pin, and sighed. Neku closed his eyes, and concentrated on the pin.

A moment later he was gone.

* * *

Neku opened his eyes and watched his friends in the RG. Shiki was looking around with worried eyes, Rhyme was just staring with a bit of awe, and Beat was freaking out.

"How'd he do that?!" Beat said, trying to copy Neku, holding the pin every which ways.

"Neku?" Shiki asked quietly.

"He's fine." Joshua said. The composer and the angel could both clearly see Neku. He nodded to them, and glanced around. It wasn't until he turned his head that he noticed something strange.

Out of his back sprouted a pair of reaper's wings, but they were like no other pair of wings that Neku had ever seen on any other reaper. They were slightly larger, more delicate, and a beautiful sivler color. Neku experimented, stretching them out slowly, and flapping once. He was instantly in the air, hovering an inch above the ground. He slowly climbed higher, inch by inch, seeing exactly what he could do with those wings. He found it surprisingly easy. It was like he was weightless, and the wings merely moved him where he wanted to go, up, or down, wherever he wished to go.

Neku found himself acting on pure instinct. He pulled one knee a little up, and pointed his other foot down. The wings stretched to point upwards, and he slowly slid towards the ground. When his foot barely touched the concrete, the weightless feeling vanished.

"Wow Neku." Shiki said quietly. Neku glanced at his friends, surprised to see them bearing the same shimmering white wings as he had. Mr. H had apparently helped them get into the UG. Neku shrugged.

"It's… like a part of you. It's like no other psych I've ever used…" Neku said, looking down at the pin. "… Wow's the right word."

* * *

"How the hell did the composer get those damned pins?!"

"A-East 14"

"Why?!"

"A-East 15 was erased."

"…oh. But, That… She let herself become noise bait?!"

"Couldn't live without him."

"Damnit."

"The only way to hack in was to get players into the game in the first place."

"Damnit!"

"Once they were in we couldn't take them out."

The wall cracked under her frustrated first. "DAMNIT!"

"To die twice."

"…………….."

"What will we do about those pins?"

"The compser already gave them to 4 players."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"…proceed as planned. Those players… Ex-players. Won't find us."

"Should I cancel their pins out?"

"No. Let them stay."

"Really?!"

"…Yes. What can they really do? Even if they see us, we can still do things they can't."

"You're taking a risk."

"What's new?"

"….Those pictures were printed out from last Friday."

"What?"

"You asked what's new. I have new pictures."

"….oo…kay… I'm just gonna… go the Mexican hotdog and grab… a crepe. Which, when thinking about it, has nothing to do with hotdogs or Mexican food. The crepe is French. So what the hell is it doing at a-"

"I got a picture of you sleeping."

"Say what now."

"You were asleep. And I was bored, and nothing was on any of our detectors so I went photo-taking."

"Why a photo of me sleeping?!"

"I just told you I was bored. Heh, the photo shows your undies and everything."

"Delete, Destroy, Whatever, do it now."

"Too late."

"Too late what."

"Posted it online."

"What?!"

"hehehehheh."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You were going on a rant. About _crepes_."

"…What?"

"You were going to rant about crepes."

"…"

"……….heh."

"You ass. There is no picture, is there."

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

Wow. That's a long Chapter.

And I love those two. The Mystery characters. They are so… awesome.


End file.
